With Or Without You
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Takes place during "Stranded". We find out what happens when Ashley doesn't join Jimmy and Cindy, and when she does. Read to find out! Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. Ashley Knew It!

(A/N: Wow! It's been a while since I've written something for "Jimmy Neutron". This fic takes place during and after "Stranded", and Ashley's in it! (For those of you who haven't read my previous "Jimmy Neutron" fics, Ashley is my OC, and her bio is on my profile.) Also, this fic was requested by **mechagigan2004**. Okay, let's begin!)

It was daytime in Retroville, and school was in session. We find Jimmy and Cindy arguing about the equator. Jimmy was saying that the equator was invisible, but Cindy insisted that there were places where you could see it.

The arguing caught the attention of Jimmy's 5-year-old sister, Ashley. She thought the world of Jimmy and Cindy, and she longed for them to be together. But at the rate they were going, they wouldn't be. Anyway, she walked over to her brother and Cindy, determined to put an end to their little argument.

"QUIET!" Ashley yelled when she was close enough to Jimmy and Cindy. Startled by Ashley's yell, the two geniuses shut up.

"Thank you." Ashley said politely, and in a much nicer tone of voice. Then she asked, "Now what were you crazy kids arguing about?"

"They were arguing about the equator." Libby told her.

"There are places where it can be seen!" Cindy said.

"It's invisible!" Jimmy said.

"Here we go again..." Carl and Sheen groaned.

"I SAID QUIET!" Ashley yelled, causing Jimmy and Cindy to shut up again.

"This is your lucky day, 'cause we just learned about the equator in class." Ashley said with a smile.

"Aaaaaaand...?" Jimmy and Cindy wanted to know.

"The equator is invisible. You can't see it. And there you have it; case closed!" Ashley told them.

"Thanks, Ashley!" Jimmy said.

But Cindy still wanted to check.

"If you don't see it, don't come crying to me. You can go crying to my teacher." said Ashley, deciding to stay out of this adventure.

Well, when Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby returned from their adventure, Ashley was thrilled to see them again.

"What happened to you guys?! You were gone for a very long time, and you had me worried sick!" Ashley said as she tried to hug Jimmy and Cindy at the same time.

Jimmy told Ashley how he and Cindy fell out of the hover-car and ended up swimming to some island, and they were stranded there until Carl, Sheen, and Libby showed up in the hover-car after it ran out of fuel. So Jimmy made fuel from some things on the island, and now they were back. (A/N: No way was he going to tell Ashley about him and Cindy. Cindy wasn't going to tell her, either.)

"I'm just so happy that you guys are back!" Ashley said.

Some time later, Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Ashley were at The Candy Bar, and Jimmy and Cindy were arguing again. This time, they were arguing about Australia. Cindy said that Australia was a continent, but Jimmy said that it was a country.

Ashley had been sitting between Jimmy and Cindy, and she knew that they'd never let her get a word in unless she got them to shut up. So she put one hand behind Jimmy's head, the other hand behind Cindy's head, quietly counted to 3, and bashed their stubborn heads together.

"OWWW!" Jimmy and Cindy exclaimed, rubbing their heads.

"Now that you're done arguing, would you like to hear what I learned about Australia while you were gone?" Ashley politely asked them.

"Yes. Now tell your brother that Australia is a continent." Cindy said.

"It's a country, and you know it!" Jimmy said.

"Don't make me bash your stubborn heads together again." Ashley threatened.

"You did that?!" Jimmy and Cindy asked in unison.

"It was the only other way to get you crazy kids to shut up." Ashley said.

"Just tell us what you learned about Australia." Jimmy said.

"Okay. Australia is a continent." Ashley said.

"Ha! Thanks, Ashley!" Cindy said as she gave the child a small hug.

"But..." Ashley said.

"But what?" Jimmy and Cindy asked.

"Australia is also a country. It's a continent and a country. Two-in-one! Now don't argue about it anymore." Ashley said.

But they still didn't believe her, and they were going to get the hover-car and find out.

"Maybe when I'm their age, they'll listen to me." Ashley groaned as she went to go sit with Carl, Sheen, and Libby.

"You should have been with us when we found Jimmy and Cindy on that island." Libby said.

"Why? What happened?" Ashley wanted to know.

Carl, Sheen, and Libby told her that Cindy seemed to be friendlier towards Jimmy.

"Really? How so?" asked Ashley, her blue eyes lighting up at this news.

"Cindy called your brother 'Jimmy'. She didn't call him any names." said Sheen.

"And it seemed like she wanted to live on the island with him." Carl added.

"Are you serious?!" Ashley almost shrieked in excitement.

"Yes. And that's not all." Libby said. She leaned closer to Ashley and whispered to her about how she saw 'J+C Forever' carved in one of the trees on the island.

Well, when Ashley heard that, her eyes were as big as flying saucers. She wanted to celebrate, but she waited until she got home and was back in her room, where she let out the loudest squee you've ever heard.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew they were meant to be together! Now all they have to do is get used to the idea and show it." Ashley said, happy in the knowledge that she was right about Jimmy and Cindy all along. And once they realized they were meant to be, she was sure that they would live happily ever after.

The End

Ohh boy, looks like Carl, Sheen, and Libby really made Ashley's day when they told her what they discovered on the island during their short time there. Well, I hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Stranded With Ashley

(A/N: Some of you were probably wondering if I'd ever write what happened if Ashley did go to the island with Jimmy and Cindy. That's what this story is! I'll start the story now so I don't keep you in suspense for long.)

It was daytime in the city of Retroville, and Jimmy and Cindy had gotten into an argument about the equator during school. Cindy claimed that there were places where the equator could be seen, but Jimmy said that the equator was invisible. Ashley thought she'd settled the argument by telling those crazy kids that her teacher said that the equator was invisible, but Cindy wasn't about to be proven wrong. She wanted to check. With that, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby were on their way to get Jimmy's hover-car.

"I must be insane to think of joining them..." Ashley said as she trotted after them.

Later, the kids were in the hover-car, right over the ocean, and Cindy was positive she was seeing something, but she and Jimmy were leaning pretty far over.

"Guys! Don't lean too far!" Ashley yelled, getting worried.

Then Cindy leaned too far over, and was about to fall, but Jimmy caught her. However, he lost his grip on the hover-car, and now Jimmy and Cindy were in the water.

Ashley, not wanting to be kept from her brother, took a deep breath and yelled, "GERONIMO!" Then she jumped in after them.

Jimmy heard something splash down in the water, but he and Cindy didn't see what caused it. As a matter of fact, they didn't even hear Ashley yell, "Geronimo!"

"What was that?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know." Cindy replied.

Then Jimmy heard something surface next to him. He looked to see that it was Ashley. Upon seeing her, Jimmy grabbed his sister by her shoulders and asked, "Are you nuts?!"

"No. Agent Nutz is in the 'T.U.F.F. Puppy' World." Ashley meekly replied.

"Ashley, you know what I mean." Jimmy said in a stern voice.

"Well, I don't know how we're ever going to get home, and if we don't, I didn't want to be away from two of my favorite people: you and Cindy." Ashley said.

"Aww..." Jimmy and Cindy said, touched by what Ashley said.

Eventually, Jimmy, Cindy, and Ashley reached land, and Cindy was miserable.

"At least try to be happy that we're alive." Ashley said, wringing out her long brown hair. But when Jimmy mentioned that they may never be found, Ashley started to panic by running in circles around Jimmy and Cindy.

"Ashley, would you stop panicking?! You're only making this worse!" Jimmy said to his sister as he grabbed hold of her arm to stop her.

"Good thing you stopped her; she was making me kinda dizzy." Cindy said.

Later, Cindy and Jimmy weren't exactly thrilled to be stranded together, and so they were arguing again, it was only upsetting Ashley even more.

"Can't we all just get along?" Ashley wanted to know.

"NO!" Jimmy and Cindy yelled at her.

"You don't have to yell at me..." Ashley muttered, looking sad.

So Jimmy and Cindy went looking for food. Jimmy zapped some coconuts off of a tree, but he got hit in the head by a few.

"You okay, big brother?" Ashley asked, hurrying close to her brother's side.

"I accept your nomination as mayor of Donkey Town." Jimmy said.

"What?" said Ashley, looking confused.

Meanwhile, Cindy found a bunch of bananas, but a monkey was chasing after her. Jimmy told Cindy to give the bananas to the monkey, so she did.

After this, Jimmy and Cindy decided to call a truce, much to Ashley's happiness and relief.

"Maybe now those crazy kids will fall in love." Ashley thought as Jimmy suggested they look for fresh water.

Then Jimmy imitated the monkey to scare Cindy, and although Ashley thought it was funny, she didn't laugh out of respect for Cindy.

Hours later, the kids were in the jungle, searching for fresh water, and they had to find it while it was still daylight.

Cindy figured there was water somewhere; what else could keep those plants alive?

Suddenly, a giant Venus flytrap was about to eat Jimmy and Ashley, but Cindy quickly pushed them out of its way.

"And I thought the girl-eating plant was bad!" Ashley said.

"Okay, if we get home, I promise I'll get rid of it." Jimmy promised his sister.

"Good." said Ashley, suddenly smiling.

It didn't take long for Jimmy and Cindy to realize that they were holding each other, and when they let go, there went Ashley's smile (so that's why Ashley smiled). Still, Jimmy thanked Cindy for saving his life, and Ashley's life, too.

They continued their search, and because Ashley was in a much better mood, she started singing "The Happy Wanderer". Jimmy and Cindy didn't seem bothered by it. As long as Ashley was in a good mood, they were, too.

When they saw a giant spider web, Cindy asked if those webs were made by giant spiders. Jimmy didn't know, and he didn't want to hang around to find out. At this, Ashley started humming very softly, nervous at the thought of the giant spider hearing and showing up to eat them alive.

Then Jimmy was sure that water was nearby, but where was Cindy?

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Ashley said, worrying about Cindy.

Well, you can imagine what they felt when they saw a huge boa constrictor wrapped around Cindy! And poor Cindy couldn't breathe!

"Oh no! Cindy!" Ashley cried.

Jimmy promised he'd save Cindy, and he spotted something that was used as a muscle-relaxant, and since the snake was one big muscle...

The snake took the plant, and it let Cindy go.

"Yay!" Ashley cheered, hugging Jimmy for saving Cindy, and then she hugged Cindy, glad that she was okay.

But they weren't safe yet, 'cause more snakes showed up! They ran for a while, but then they came to a cliff that led to water. With the snakes gaining on them, they had to jump.

So they jumped into the water, screaming.

A short time later, Jimmy and Cindy were talking, and they really couldn't figure out why they fought back home. Then Cindy admitted that being away from there made her realize that their fighting was ridiculous.

"You're a really cool person." Cindy told Jimmy.

"(gasp) Did Cindy just say what I think she said?!" Ashley asked herself. She was hanging back, allowing Jimmy and Cindy to talk, but she was still close enough to hear them. It surprised her when Cindy called Jimmy by his actual name, but to hear her say that he was really cool was a bonus.

"I've sorta been thinking the same thing about you." Jimmy admitted to Cindy.

"This is so cool! My brother and Cindy are finally realizing what I knew all along! Yes, yes, yes!" Ashley cheered to herself. She almost celebrated out loud when Jimmy asked Cindy if she'd like to hang out the following day, and Cindy accepted.

"Please don't be a dream..." Ashley whispered as she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, 'cause she'd be sorely disappointed if she woke up from this. To her great relief, she didn't wake up!

"All right! MY DREAM IS COMING TRUE!" Ashley shouted, distracting Jimmy and Cindy.

"What, Ashley?" Cindy asked.

"Uhhh... I didn't say anything!" Ashley said, but she was grinning with joy.

The following morning, it turned out that Jimmy and Cindy built treehouses to live in, and they were getting ready to start the day. (In case you're wondering, Ashley chose to stay with her brother.) Once they were ready, they used the elevators to get down from the treehouses, and Cindy made eggs for breakfast.

Later, they were in the ocean, riding on the backs of sea turtles (which made Ashley feel like she was in "Finding Nemo").

Then Jimmy, Cindy, and the monkey from earlier were playing "Monkey In The Middle", and the monkey caught the banana they were throwing, so now Jimmy was in the middle. Ashley just watched, feeling happier than she'd ever been.

After the game, Jimmy, Cindy, Ashley, and the monkey were all swinging on vines, but then the vine Cindy was holding broke, but Jimmy caught her.

Upon seeing that, Ashley let out a squee, but when Jimmy and Cindy heard it, they most likely assumed that she was squeeing from having fun.

Later, as the sun was setting, Jimmy and Cindy were talking, and Ashley decided to let them talk to each other alone, but she didn't stray very far.

"Wasn't this the best day ever?" Cindy asked Jimmy. Jimmy agreed. Cindy mentioned that they could do this every day, just her, and Jimmy, and all the time in the world.

"I can't believe it! This is really happening!" Ashley thought, not really caring that Cindy hadn't mentioned her (mainly 'cause she was happy that Jimmy and Cindy fell in love). She pinched herself again, as she had done many times that day, and her smile grew wider when she didn't wake up.

Ashley continued to watch and listen as Jimmy told Cindy that he got her a present. Jimmy handed Cindy an oyster, and in it was a beautiful pearl! Then Jimmy and Cindy held hands while they watched the sunset, and they were sitting close to each other.

"This has got to be the greatest day of my life!" Ashley said to herself, thrilled to see her dream coming true before her very eyes.

The following day, Cindy was carving something into a tree. She carved a heart, and in it was 'J+C', and under the heart was the word 'forever'. But then she heard a familiar voice, and she ran to see who it was.

Jimmy and Ashley were heading back to camp with the monkey and a big bunch of bananas when they heard the voice.

"Guys?" Jimmy said, seeing his friends straight ahead.

"They've found us!" Ashley said.

Jimmy threw the bananas to the monkey, then he and his sister ran to their friends. Then there was a happy reunion (but Sheen thought this was a mirage).

Jimmy noticed that they brought the hover-car, and Libby explained how they ran out of gas. Jimmy said that he could make the necessary adjustments with his watch, and with fuel made from elements on the island, they could be back home in a few hours.

Ashley was quite happy with the idea of going home, but she didn't say anything 'cause she noticed that Cindy didn't look too happy about that.

Jimmy then told Sheen, Libby, and Carl what to find. And then he worked on the engine while Cindy walked off, upset. Wondering what could be upsetting Cindy, Ashley followed her.

The girls hadn't gone far when Libby was standing in front of a tree, asking Cindy, "What's up between you and Jimmy?"

Cindy claimed that nothing was up, and she wondered what made Libby think something was up. Libby moved aside, revealing that this was the tree Cindy had been carving on.

Ashley got one look and said, "No way! This is almost too good to be true!" Then she started celebrating while Cindy tried to figure out how to explain this to Libby.

Later, Jimmy finished the adjustments, and he told his friends to drop the fuel ingredients into the gas tank. However, there was a problem when Sheen was dropping what he had to find in there. Sheen had been told to look for shale rock, but Jimmy realized that they weren't rocks. Before he could say what they felt like, a scream was heard from Libby, and everyone turned to see a gigantic spider coming at them!

The group screamed as they ran to hide near some rocks, and Cindy pointed out that that was the spider that made the web they saw. It didn't take long for the others to realize that Cindy actually called Jimmy by his name (Ashley just smiled, 'cause she already knew).

Sheen lured the spider away from the hover-car with the egg case (he wasn't scared, 'cause he STILL thought this was a mirage). After he lured the spider away, it was between the trees where Jimmy and Cindy's treehouses were. Jimmy used his watch to zap what held the treehouses up, and then the treehouses collapsed onto the spider.

"The spider didn't die?!" Ashley said, finding it hard to believe that the spider was still alive after that. But she didn't have time to worry about that as Jimmy told everyone to get in the hover-car before it got free.

"We can conquer the spider together, like we did everything else. And we can rebuild our treehouses and avoid the jungle and stay on the island, just the two of us. We _don't_ have to go." Cindy said.

Ashley was elated to hear Cindy saying that she wanted to be with Jimmy, but she'd miss them too much if she had to go home without them.

Libby and Sheen were wondering if they were going or not, and Ashley and the monkey were helping Carl get in.

The group ended up heading home to Retroville. Ashley was glad to be home again, but she couldn't help wondering if Jimmy and Cindy were still going to be in love after this.

Well, her question was answered a few days later when they were at The Candy Bar. Ashley was sitting between Jimmy and Cindy, who were arguing about whether Australia was a country or continent. Well, Ashley had learned that it was both, and she told them this, but they were going to find out anyway.

"I'd better go with them in case they end up going back to the island." Ashley said, and she ran after the two, saying, "Wait for me, you crazy kids!"

The End

That's what would happen if Ashley had been with Jimmy and Cindy in "Stranded". I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
